Harry Potter and the Twilight Prophecy
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: What if Harry was the prophesized child of a different prophecy. What if that prophecy foretold paradise under his rule? Well when an 8 year old Harry finds Revan's ship underneath the park his whole life changes.. but is it for better or for worse? super!Harry but not God!Harry FoundersHeir!Harry Slash!Harry but it really won't be that in depth just a few kisses here and there


**Okay this is my first story in a long time and my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Star Wars Cross Over. It might not be my best but hey, at least I tried. Now Read and Review please before I send a love potion intoxicated Ron after you... along with Aragog.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as that honor belongs to our Queen JK Rowling, nor do I own Star Wars as that sadly belongs to Disney. That hurt so much to say it... I think I might have lost one of my Horcr- eer nothing, nothing!**

**Harry Potter, the Twilight Prophecy**

Ever since a young age Harry James Potter knew he was much different than other people. His Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon seemed to know this as well as they treated him much differently than they had other people. They locked him in a boot cupboard almost on a day to day basis. This cramped, spider infested cupboard had acted as his bedroom for as long as he knew. They also had forced him to do all the chores while leaving nothing for their 'precious' Duddlykins. One of the big things that told him that he was different was the fact that he could talk to snakes. However the biggest thing that told him this was what happened when he was eight years which is where we will start his story.

His Uncle had kicked him out of the house yet again for trying to get food to eat so he had decided to the park. When he had arrived at the park he went to the swing set and sat down. He then remembered his first time on the swings. He had swung so high that he slipped off and landed on his leg, breaking it. Oddly enough about ten minutes later his bone was healed as if the event hadn't happened. So he went back onto the swing and continued swinging. When he snapped back to the present he started swinging on the swing. When he reached the height of a swing he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He slowly stopped swinging and headed over to it, wondering what it was. He slowly came upon a giant tree which had a hole at its base. This hole seemed to have no bottom so of course Harry got even more curious. He walked closer to the hole and suddenly felt as if something grabbed him and pulled him, making him slip and fall into the hole. When he came to he was in a giant cavern that had a winding stone staircase that led back up to the surface. The staircase however wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the gigantic spaceship that was in front of him. It looked like the average Defender spacecraft, even though Harry didn't know that's what it was called. He approached the spaceship's door, curious as to what was in it. Suddenly the door opened up and down came a steel robot and it spoke with a metallic voice. "Are you young Harry Potter?" its voice spoke. Harry was a bit scared; he had no clue as to how this robot knew him. "Y-y-yes I'm Harry Potter." He stuttered out, afraid as if he was going to be killed by this robot. "Then come along young master, Master Revan has a message for you." The robot said to Harry. Harry slowly nodded and followed it into the ship, wondering what this Revan had for him.

When he entered the ship he took in the sights and was amazed. There was a gigantic engine that streamed electricity and other elements into its core. There was a room with a king sized bed and a desk. There was an open room with couches around the room and in the center was a giant machine with a metal table and a downward facing cone on the ceiling and on the table was a cube like object that had a note on it. Harry picked up the note and read it out loud. "This is a Holocron young Harry. It is a massive storage of knowledge, my knowledge to be specific. I have stored all of my knowledge and much more into this device for you to learn about. You may not know me but I know everything about you. I know that you are abused by your Uncle and Aunt and I know the secret that you hide from them fearing the worst, that you can talk to snakes." Harry read. That shocked him big time, he had told nobody that he talked to snakes, as they were his only friends and he was afraid they'd be taken away from him, so how did this stranger know this. "You may be wondering how I know this, it is simple. I have seen the future or more specifically 980 years later." The stranger declared. Harry was now gaping, 980 years? Humans hadn't even discovered electricity then! So how could this device be real? "Now you may be wondering how this device exists, simply I do not come from this world. I was born on a far, far, away in a galaxy deemed the Outer Rim. Some planets in that galaxy and the galaxies surrounding it were technologically advanced much more than the humans on this planet. They had flying vehicles, space ships, holograms, and so much more. However all this was created in the face of war." He said, drenching the word war in venom and hate. Harry nodded at this, as he despised war even though he didn't know much about it. It was stupid for people to die for no reason. "I see you share my viewpoint, which makes you an even better student for me to teach." The man said with a smile. "What's your name anyways sir?" Harry asked shyly. The man chuckled at this. "Please call me Master Revan." The newly named Revan said. "Okay Master Revan… wait _Master_ Revan? You're going to teach me" Harry asked in complete and utter shock as nobody has taught him before, other than the teachers at his school but he doesn't count them because they don't notice the clear and defined abuse he has suffered. "Didn't you hear me call you a student? Of course I'm going to teach you, I have foreseen myself teaching you. I will teach you the way of the Force, the way of the Sith, the way of the Jedi, and the way of the Twilight." Revan said. Even though he was a hologram you could clearing see the emotions in his eyes when he mentioned those three words; Sith, Force, and Jedi. "That's all and nice Master Revan but my relatives will be expecting me to cook for them in a bit so I can't learn under you." Harry said in a submissive-like tone that made Revan frown. "Harry, I am going to teach you and you aren't going to go back to your relatives, in fact you're going to stay here. There's a bedroom and a kitchen in here along with a training room, study, and living room, so it's perfect for living in." Harry's eyes were suddenly filled with a sense of hope that had not graced them for quite some time. "R-really? I can live here?" Harry blurted out, then suddenly blushed beet red from his outburst. Revan chuckled and nodded. "As long as you agree to become my Apprentice and Padawan, learn from me with your full attention, and agree to pass on my knowledge to others." He said with a smile. Harry vigorously nodded at this. "Yes! Yes! I definitely will!" He said with much fervor and anticipation. "Good… now shall we begin our first lesson?" He asked Harry, whom nodded. "Very well, our first lesson is on the Three Factions of the Force and what the Force is. First of all the Force is the energy that lives in universe in every living being and surrounds us all. People on this planet call it magic and use it in many ways that normal Force-users wouldn't think of. They direct the force through force sensitive objects that they call wands in order to manipulate the force. However where I come from the Force-users did not need such things in order to manipulate the force. They could manipulate it with just their own mind." Revan explained, pacing back and forth in the air as he spoke. "If that is true then why don't the people on this planet use the Force like the people of your galaxy?" Harry asked, perplexed and the oddness of this situation. "It is because they have lost a bit of their connection to the force… it is your job to reconnect them to the force so they can feel the full brunt of it." Harry nodded, eager to bring the ways of Revan's teachings to the people of Earth. "Now in my galaxy there were, in a way, three different factions, although one of them wasn't really that big in the wars. The first one were the Jedi, users of the Light Side. They believed that emotions were not to be used at all with the force and that it would lead to one's destruction. The second one were the Sith, users of the Dark Side, who believed emotions were the key to power, that through emotions one can find victory. Lastly is the side that I supported the most is the Twilight, Force-Users who believed that there is neither Light nor Dark only the in between. Certain scholars had called this the Unifying Force, but sadly it garnered few supporters. However through you I believe you can bring it to life."

Revan and Harry trained for three long years, both in the Dark Side and the Light Side. By now his hair was down to his neck but tied into a ponytail, he stood at a good 5'1, and the lightning bolt shaped scar was now faded to the point that you only noticed it if you were looking for it. They also worked to combine both into one so Harry would have a basis to teach others on. Harry and Revan had finally decided on what code the Twilight would use and it went as follows:

_There is no Hatred but there is Emotion_

_There is no Peace without a Balance_

_There is no Power without Knowledge_

_There is no Harmony without Chaos_

_There is no Dark or Light, only the Force_

This code had focused on combining the two codes of both the Sith and the Jedi into one and then focusing on the idea that there is no Dark or Light in the world only Twilight. Revan was very proud of Harry and thought of him like his own son, just like Harry thought of Revan as the father he never got to have. They grew extremely close together and trusted each other fully, telling the other everything about themselves. Revan even managed to tell Harry of Bastilla Shan, his old lover who died horribly and was the reason Revan decided to come to Earth, a planet part of the Far, Far Outer Galaxy. Harry then managed to tell Revan of how if he fell in love it wouldn't be based on what they had and what gender they were but whether or not they loved him and he loved them back. Revan surprisingly took this well and when seeing Harry's shock at his response he explained that in galaxy of many different species of aliens that there were some that didn't follow the human norm. So with this sharing they grew even closer. Then came the day that Harry had to leave the ship, which Harry was afraid that he wouldn't be able to talk to Revan anymore. Revan assured Harry that he'll always be with him but wouldn't tell Harry how this would be. Harry turned off the Holocron, grabbed a few supplies, put both in a bag, and slowly walked out of the ship, looking back at it occasionally with a look of fondness and sadness. He then slowly ascended the staircase that led to the surface. When he got out from under the tree he covered his eyes at the blinding sunlight. Once his eyes got used to the sunlight he spotted a brown barn owl with a letter in its beak. He grabbed it, knowing that it was his Hogwarts letter and read it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hole Under The Tree_

_Magnolia Road Park_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Smiling at how exact the quill that sent the letters was he opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry smiled after reading the letter, he finally got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He then used one of the only magical techniques Master Revan had taught him, Apparation. He swiftly took one step forward and then took a quarter turn and disappeared. He reappeared in an alley of Charing Crossroads that ironically happened to be directly across from his destination, The Leaky Cauldron. The entrance to the Leaky Cauldron was painted black and had a sign hanging over the door. The sign was shaped exactly like a cauldron and on it, it read _Leaky Cauldron_. The oddest thing was the fact that people were passing by it and not even giving it a second look, as if it didn't exist. "Huh, must be under a Mundane-Repelling Charm." Harry mumbled as he slowly headed towards the entrance. He opened up the door and was met with a cheerful environment. When he looked around he saw a myriad of portraits, posters, chairs, tables, and of course people. All of the people were obviously in a happy mood, some of them were also obviously drunk too but that's beside the point. Harry however noticed a balding man standing behind the bar. This man gave off an extremely calming aura, as if he was purposely doing it. Then Harry suddenly realized that the man WAS purposely giving off the aura. "Well that explains why the drunks aren't fighting." He muttered as he walked up to the man. The man looked up and Harry gave the man a smile. "Hello young'un whatchya's name?" The man said to Harry with a smile that made Harry really calm, but he instantly quashed the feeling with a bit of on the spot meditation. "Umm My name's Vaner Shan I couldn't help but notice that you're purposely giving off a calming aura… how is that?" Harry asked with as much eleven year old curiosity he could muster, using his Master's son's name. If it even was possible the man's smile got even bigger. "The name's Tom, and I'm surprised that you noticed that, it's actually an advanced version of the cheering charm I managed to make. I won't bore you with the details but basically I'm casting it into a bubble that surrounds my body and it basically causes everybody in the room to feel a bit of happiness and at the same time remain calm at all times in here. The only time it wears off is when I lose my concentration." Tom said, explaining what his aura was. Harry was surprised, as it took quite a lot of skill in order to make the Force surround you. "But I doubt you're here to ask me that question, I bet you're here for Diagon Alley aren't you?" He asked with a knowing voice and Harry nodded at this. "Well the entrance is over there through the arch; just tap the brick that's three up two across from the trash can." He said. Harry again nodded and headed through the arch and came to a back room. Sure enough there was a trashcan and when he looked at the wall, he was sure that if he was using mage sight, to him it was really force sight; the ability to see the force in objects or people, that he would be blinded. He tapped the brick and when the bricks started rearranging themselves he was awed. No matter what he saw while training with Master Revan, this awed him more than those things. Even more awesome was the alley as _Harry wished he had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon._1and so much more. Harry himself couldn't wait to explore the entirety of the Alley but sadly he couldn't just yet as his destination was the building at the end of the street known as Gringotts Bank. This didn't mean that Harry didn't make a mental list of what places he wanted to visit afterwards, with some of the names being obviously Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts, and the Magical Menagerie. When he arrived at the crooked white building he looked up at the silver doors that lead into the bank and spotted a set of words which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was very amused at this, mostly because it was a subtle threat hidden in a warning. However Harry couldn't get distracted by this as he couldn't be here long as he had much to do so with a deep breath he headed into the bank. When he entered he looked around quickly, not out of paranoia but out of genuine curiosity. He saw warrior-like goblins guarding the tellers, who not surprisingly were goblins as well, Harry at that moment made a further mental note about learning their language. He walked up to the nearest available teller and ringed the bell, getting the goblin's attention. "Yes? How may I help you?" The goblin, Harry looked down for a second and saw the nameplate, Sharpfang said. "Yes I'm here to request an inheritance and ability check." Harry said firmly and clearly. Sharpfang raised an eyebrow at Harry's request as inheritances aren't asked for often especially with ability check. "How will you pay for it if it turns out you don't have any inheritance?" He asked Harry. "I am one hundred percent sure that I will have at least one inheritance with it being from my parents." Harry said with complete and utter confidence. Sharpfang nodded and shouted out something in Gobbledegook and another goblin came running. "This is Venomclaw; he will take you to the Testing Room and proceed with the test." Sharpfang said to Harry before turning back to his work. "Follow me." Venomclaw said, walking off through the corridor. Harry followed the goblin through many twists and turns that Harry could hardly remember. Soon they came to an iron door that had the words 'Inheritance Testing Room' on it. Venomclaw took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door and led Harry on into the room. It was a cold room with iron walls, probably there to dampen the Force that escapes the room. In the center of the room was a stone table that was teeming with the Force and on it was a bowl, which had several symbols engraved on it, in the center with a silver athame, ritual dagger, to the side. "When you're ready pick up the athame and spill some of your blood into the bowl and the magic will do the rest." Venomclaw instructed to Harry who nodded at this. Harry, taking a deep breath, walked up to the table and picked up the blade and dragged the tip across his palm and then proceeded to clench his hand, causing the blood to drip into the bowl. Suddenly the symbols on the bowl started to glow blood red and gold light started to shine in the bowl. The light gradually grew brighter and brighter and covered a larger area before it covered the entire table. The glow disappeared and revealed the table, which showed that the bowl was gone now. In place of the bowl the entire table had glowing gold writing which Harry read out loud.

_Inheritances and Abilities of Harry James Potter_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_Eligible for Lordship_

_Force and Apprentice Bond Heir of the Rightful Sith Emperor Revan_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Eligible for Lordship_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Eligible for Lordship_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Eligible for Lordship_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Eligible for Lordship_

_Magical and Blood Heir of the Ancient and Honorable School of Hogwarts_

_Eligible for Six seats on Wizengamot_

_Magical Abilities of Harry James Potter_

_Parseltongue and Parselmagic_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Wandless Magic_

_Nonverbal Magic_

_Magical Creature Animagus_

_Inherent Skill for Transfiguration_

_Inherent Skill for Charms_

_Inherent Skill for Ancient Runes_

_Natural Occlumens_

_Natural Legilimens_

Harry was shocked as Revan never prepared him for all these abilities nor the inheritance, heck he didn't even thing he was going to get anything but the Potter Inheritance. He then scowled as he figured this was Revan's payback for Harry tweaking the holocron to show him in a pink tutu and leotard. Venomclaw was no different as he was much, much paler than when Harry last checked. He turned to Harry and then said in a shaky voice, "Follow me to the Director." He then walked out of the door, forcing Harry to run after him. They went through a lot more twists and turns than before, they were even heading down a lot of stairs. Suddenly they came out of the hallway and into a giant cave that was decorated with many war trophies and gold with a giant gold throne at the back wall in front of a desk and a goblin sitting at it. "What is it Venomclaw, why do you bring a human to me?" The goblin at the throne said with a calm voice. "King Ragnarok the heir… he's here." Venomclaw said, still speaking with the shaky voice. The newly named King now too paled very much along with his eyes widening. "Are you sure Venomclaw? We cannot make any errors dealing with _that_ prophecy." The Ragnarok said in a trembling voice. "Yes my king, the inheritance table revealed it all." At this point Harry coughed to get everyone's attention, which it did as they turned their heads to him. "Excuse me but what is this prophecy that you speak of?" Harry said, which by then both goblins had regained a bit of color in their faces. "Well, a long time ago, seven hundred to eight hundred years to be exact, our High Priestess had made a prophecy. This prophecy was so big that it would bring peace to the world, both Magical and Mundane. So it has been a task of the goblins to pass it down generation to generation so that when the person that the prophecy spoke of arrived that we would guide him to his glory." Ragnarok explained calmly. "So assuming that the prophecy is talking of me, what does it exactly say?" Harry asked, the suspension getting more annoying as it went. Ragnarok took a deep breath and spoke.

_The Day will come when the son of three souls Past_

_He will be heir to the Lion, Snake, Raven, and Badger,_

_However he shall also be the heir who is Light and Dark's Host_

_With him shall stand the Fae's Chosen Heiress,_

_The Darkened Witch's Mundane Born Heiress,_

_The Mundane King's Fiery Red Heir,_

_And Lastly stand with him shall be a male whom he trusts his own heart to_

_Come with these Six the Goblins, The Centaurs, The Vampires,_

_Come with them the Werewolves, The Fae, The Dragons_

_And Come with them the Mundane World_

_Allies stand together and the son will lead them_

_Lead them to the Paradise that God himself had envisioned on Earth._

By the time Ragnarok stopped speaking Harry himself was pale as a ghost. He had not expected there to be a prophecy that foretold him leading the entire world to peace. Sure he expected to lead an entire Twilight Council but not the world. Ragnarok offered Harry a seat which he shakingly accepted. "This, this is so much to take in. I'm destined to lead the whole world into eternal peace?" He said with a shaking head. "I know it is young Harry, that is why the goblins promised themselves that they would lead the prophesized child on the right path. We knew that it would be such a giant burden that they would crash and burn without help." Ragnarok said in a surprisingly caring voice for a goblin. Harry looked up at the king and smiled. "Well I'm very grateful for your help, as I am pretty sure that I'm going to need all the help I can get." Harry said. Ragnarok smiled back and nodded. "Now would you like to see your vault? I am pretty sure the Founders themselves were prepared for this, you know with Rowena herself being a Seer and the brightest of the bunch." He said with a chuckle. Harry nodded, laughing too. Ragnarok and Venomclaw then led him off to the vault.

* * *

**AN: Hope you loved it, Next chapter should be up in about a week or two but please review and tell me who you think Harry should date and yes it has to be a male but I really wont be graphic with the relationship as, well the fanfiction rules and the fact that this story actually focuses on the plot. Now when you tell me who you want Harry to be with please don't give me half assed responses like "OH HARRY/DRACO CUZ ITS HAWT AND SEXY." No. Just No. I want reasons please. Also criticism is welcome but please detail what should change and not just everything. Flames will be fed to Fawkes... Oh yeah and I need a good beta... preferably a female opinion but yeah please message me if you want to be my beta**


End file.
